User talk:Cuddles1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Walleo.jpg page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Toon Walleo 2.jpg page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo chat LriGee. (talk) 18:27, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry cuddles... It wasn't my brother... I was doing the spam... I wanna delete it now. :) Im not mean. But there is one human that logged in... His name is assfag. I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY THAT NAME! He is mean. He deleted my first page! :( But the thing that i said about the badge, it's just that there is a badge where I gotta add pictures to 25 pages. I got it but i am sad that i spamed. :( But sadly i won't be able to take away ALL of the spam. Cuz i don't remember all the places i spamed to. Lets be friends. :3 Okay. I deleted all the spam. Cuddles1234 (talk) 02:35, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 P.S. Please create a separate message when you post on my talk page. --Alphaweegee (talk) 11:57, September 21, 2013 (UTC)hello fakegee cuddles thanks for restoring Beegee LriGee. (talk) 11:34, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks alot for restoring LirGee Cuddles! :3 How in the world did you restore it? Please answer. :) Oh yes! And squidbob tentapants was destroyed, too. I really liked the kinda-givin'-creeps picture in that page. Can you please restore it? I would if i knew how. :) Have you considered looking under the article's history? Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 LriGee. (talk) 13:11, September 24, 2013 (UTC) No I haven't... *facepalm* Where did the picture of EeGirl go? Oh god! pokerface Hey Cuddles1234. Thanks for helping in the fight against the troll. Hopefully if we cancel out most of his trolling he'll leave. Hobodude34 (talk) 02:59, October 6, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 18:05, October 7, 2013 (UTC)good job of caring and trying to save the wiki! ;D -LriGee. (talk) 17:44, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Please go to my page and write your signature. I need it to go to your page fastly. ;) LriGee. (talk) 13:22, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Cuddles, can you please leave your signature in my profile? :3 LriGee. (talk) 11:33, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cuddles! Welcome back! Where were you all this time? Alphaweegee is the owner and everyone in The Republic Of Saving Weegeepedia are admins! You missed all the fun time! I have made lots of new articles, go to my Profile and look at my favorite articles, look where it says "self made" I made those. Tell me when you are ready to chat on the WeegChat. Please Will you please make me be a Head Weegee? I'll help you protect Weegeepedia. From, Squidbob Tentapants LriGee. (talk) 14:39, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm on the chat please come. We need to talk.Hiddenlich (talk) 02:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Come to Weegchat.Hiddenlich (talk) 02:57, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat is glitching. I will be back in a second.Hiddenlich (talk) 02:58, November 14, 2013 (UTC) LriGee. (talk) 15:32, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Cuddles, I know, The Republic of Saving Weegeepedia isn't taking new members, but you weren't here for a long time! Me and THEREALULONA are best friends on this site! Alphaweegee is her friend, too. Almost everyday we try talking in the chat. And we already are! She asked me to make an icon of Ulona in the chat. And I did! In time, we made her an admin. She asked me in my talk "Why am I not in your republic?" and I looked there and saw her name writen. I was happy with it, and didn't change it. I thought that it's fair to have her in. Don't be mean, I added her again. Come to chat. Hiddenlich (talk) 03:28, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I made a new wiki. It is called the Nokezian Universe Wiki. You are welcome to join if you would like! Hiddenlich (talk) 04:30, November 24, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 08:36, November 24, 2013 (UTC) dude, I was the owner. But when goweegeego came back, he became owner again. But now he said there will be NO owners. The republic are the admins. Me and him are the most important members. We can make others admins. Come to chat.Hiddenlich (talk) 02:23, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I am at chat now. Hiddenlich (talk) 01:38, November 27, 2013 (UTC) No problem cuddles1234, and we can be friends. But please don't delete me from anti al qaeegee list. NourGodly1592 (talk) 03:38, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cuddles. I am free today, so do you want to chat? Hiddenlich (talk) 02:38, December 5, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 07:36, December 8, 2013 (UTC) cuddles, they are for real fakealleos but they are called fakegees because of there brothers. That answer was in weegeeanswers --Alphaweegee (talk) 06:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC) well cuddles, I did. He was in weegeepedia for 1 week or so. Also he made a video about me, and he is my friend. Sorry that I made him into a admin without permission or something. NourGodly1592 (talk) 07:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ask alpha not me >_< he made me admin. Come to chat Hiddenlich (talk) 03:00, December 16, 2013 (UTC) User:SonictheSockpuppet just vandalized your Skeegee and Skalleo page. I'm about to report him to the admins. Nightmaralleo (talk) 00:50, December 18, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 12:42, December 25, 2013 (UTC) cuddles, don't revert the Hypneegee. I told hiddenlich that I don't want his character (daieegee) because I don't like when people make their characters. Hey, want to chat? DevinMoffit (talk) 02:06, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Wanna chat? DevinMoffit (talk) 01:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. I was working on the Weebeepedia wordmark. I'm back and ready to chat. DevinMoffit (talk) 02:09, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Want to join chat again? DevinMoffit (talk) 01:29, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Well cuddles, I'm Russian and my time line is different. Try to get up early, when its the night for me.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:28, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ..... I know thats Boozuh and Thats waweegees orignal power i guees nad the YES THE ACOUNT IS FAKE it was before al qaeegee and the weegee acounts hate fakegees (don't ask me). PLus since bowsa is the original weegee of bowser so he can have the pics. LLRweegee (talk) 22:39, February 2, 2014 (UTC) 1: I MADE THEM AND I LOOK ON MY FORUM ON FAKEGEES TO NOTCIE WHY or talk to me on chat !| LLRweegee (talk) 01:16, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, it won't happen again. Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 01:21, February 5, 2014 (UTC) CUDDLES WALLEO WASN'T RLY REVIVED IF HE WAS IT WOULD BE ON HIS ACOUNT ITS NOT A IMPOSTER AND FORTRAN AND WEEGEE DIDN'T RLY DIE THIS HAS SOME LIES OR TONS AND THEY DIDN'T DIE!!!!CALLING THEM DEAD (ALTHOGUHT REVIVED) ITS LIKE CALLING THEM WEENEE!!!!!!!!!! NONE OR FEW OF THE STUFF IS NOT 100 PERCENT TRUE!!!!!!!!!!. CUDDLES WALLEO WASN'T RLY REVIVED IF HE WAS IT WOULD BE ON HIS ACOUNT ITS NOT A IMPOSTER AND FORTRAN AND WEEGEE DIDN'T RLY DIE THIS HAS SOME LIES OR TONS AND THEY DIDN'T DIE!!!!CALLING THEM DEAD (ALTHOGUHT REVIVED) ITS LIKE CALLING THEM WEENEE!!!!!!!!!! NONE OR FEW OF THE STUFF IS NOT 100 PERCENT TRUE!!!!!!!!!!. LLRweegee (talk) 03:15, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates The only reason for the "10+" rule is to discourage six year olds from trying to write content before they learn how to write. I don't see it as being a major problem. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:36, February 7, 2014 (UTC) brb on chat see u in a few mintuetes LLRweegee (talk) 01:49, February 8, 2014 (UTC) COME TO CHAT PLLLLZZZZ LLRweegee (talk) 02:05, February 13, 2014 (UTC) >:( ASK GWG I WILL EVEN ASK TONS OF STUFF PS UR ANNOYING ME KNOW even SWIFT AGREES plus i killed masesh FOR REVENGE SO :D BTW I MADE HER LLRweegee (talk) 01:14, February 18, 2014 (UTC) LISTEN THEY THEY THEY R NOT NOT NOT MKS GOSH THEY DIDN;T EVEN KNOW THEM IF U WANT PROOF I WILL SHOW YOU MILLIONS SAID IT AND HE MADE MAHZIIS BOWSA AND MALLEO,,,LOOK ON THE NAME IF THE MALLEO PICTURES IT SAID SHUPA MALLEO BY THEMARIOBROTHER THATS MY PROOOFFFFFFF ALSO I KILLED MASESH SO STOP RIGHT NOW >:( LLRweegee (talk) 01:28, February 19, 2014 (UTC) U R STARTING TO ANNOY ME I KILLED MASESH AND APPROVED HER A RIP OFF AND GWG IS NOT WEEGEE HE WOUD HATE RECOLORS DUE TO THEREALMALLEO (TMB) SAYING WEEGEESRIGHTHANDIS WHO HATED THEM. THE PAGE OF KNOW UR MEME WAS TRUE I SAW IT EVERYWHERE WANT PROOF TMB OWNED IT LOOK ON THE NAME OF THE ORIGNAL MALLEO PIC ON THE MALLEO PAGE. THE FILE SAYS SHUPA MALLEO BY THEMARIOBROTHER . THATS TMB. AND IK A PERSON WHO WAS FRIENDS WITH HIM. PAPA WEEGEE WAS MADE after WEEGEE WAS CALLED DEAD AND I WILL DESTROY ALL MY FAKEGEES IF U DON'T STOP!!!!!!! LLRweegee (talk) 00:30, February 21, 2014 (UTC) CHAT LLRweegee (talk) 00:41, February 21, 2014 (UTC) come to chat.. u better be prepared LLRweegee (talk) 01:18, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, Mr.Cuddles1234, but i caouldn't because i was asleep. About LLR? Oh. Just kick/ban him from this wiki. That alll he wants Copy X (talk) 06:03, February 23, 2014 (UTC) CHAT LLRweegee (talk) 00:46, February 25, 2014 (UTC) LISTEN I DN'T CARE IF U WANT WEEGEE TO ADOPTED ON THE WIKI OK BUT IF U MEAN THE ENTIRE WEEGEE FAD I AM FURIOUS.U BETTER MEAN JUST THE WIKI AND NOT THE FAD CUZ IF IN THE FAD I WILL MAKE SURE MASHESH AND PAPERIO ARE GONE!!!I MADE THEM IN WEEGEE AND I CAN TAKE THEM OUT OF IT!!!!!! LLRweegee (talk) 01:48, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't know. Why does he want mashesh dead? Nobody cares about the original. If monkeyincloset said that, that would be true. TMB didn't own weegee. He just made malleo. Malleo could have been old malleo or awheeo so TMB dosent own weegee.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:33, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I understand. I didn't know about squeegeepedia. My apologies, Mr.Cuddles1234. P.s. I am making an admin group picture. Are you going to join? p.p.s. My name is Angryfaicgee. --Copy X (talk) 14:28, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't care if u protect it i made it and once i kill it i will report it for false info and add pics,articles,videos and stuff on other sites showing she's dead and DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!! ALSO AWHEEO is not Weeeges brothers therealawheeo is right he is the weegified version of malleo cuz waxanator the maker of awheeo said it and gwg just changed it without permission making him a stealer.Also gwg stole leeks picture (leek = approved weegee link) and would the real weegee steal another pic and know who he is without using it!!!!!!!!!! and i renamed linkgee because of that!!! LLRweegee (talk) 00:32, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Good. Please leave a picture of your favourite weegee or malleo pn my talk page. --Copy X (talk) 05:06, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Or if you want, some other picture. --Copy X (talk) 14:39, February 27, 2014 (UTC)